


Vi

by Always_and_ever



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Allt är inte alltid som det verkar, Angst, Kärlek, M/M, Nyårsafton, Post-Canon, Taggar uppdateras allteftersom, Vardagar, avslöjanden, expojkvänner som är vänner, livet är inte som en amerikansk film
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 08:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17240513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Vaknade upp i natt med en ny fic i huvudet och kom, hör och häpna, ihåg den när jag vaknade. Hade inte tänkt börja skriva den idag men så hörde jag en låt på radion och så blev det som det blev.Låt att lyssna på: "I'll Find my Way Home" av Jon & Vangelis.Gott nytt år på er och tack för ett fantastiskt 2018 fyllt av massa nya fina människor och spirande vänskaper.





	1. Lyckligt lottade

**Author's Note:**

> Vaknade upp i natt med en ny fic i huvudet och kom, hör och häpna, ihåg den när jag vaknade. Hade inte tänkt börja skriva den idag men så hörde jag en låt på radion och så blev det som det blev.
> 
> Låt att lyssna på: "I'll Find my Way Home" av Jon & Vangelis.
> 
> Gott nytt år på er och tack för ett fantastiskt 2018 fyllt av massa nya fina människor och spirande vänskaper.

Skjortan är endast halvknäppt, slipsen dinglar oknuten runt hans nacke. Han tittar på klockan och inser att det börjar bli ont om tid. Stressen gör sig till känna men han tänker inte ge efter för den så stannar upp och tar ett djupt andetag innan han tar sig an de sista detaljerna.

Bordet är dukat med fyra stora tallrikar, var och en av dem med en liten tallrik uppå, besticken fint placerade på höger sida och ett vinglas framför. Han är nöjd för det ser riktigt fint ut. Han har verkligen överträffat sig själv i år.

Ljusen- pricken över i:et- står symmetriskt placerade i mitten av bordet. Han har köpt de där dyra silverfärgade ljusen som brinner extra länge och sprider ett härligt sken. Även om det kanske är lite för tidigt bestämmer han sig för att tända dem men när han sträcker sig efter tändstickorna famlar han förgäves, för de ligger inte där han förväntar sig att de ska göra.

 ”Ivar” ropar han frustrerat. ”Har du sett tändstickorna?”

Han får inget svar men kan höra svaga ljud av kastrullock slamra ute i köket.

”Ivar” upprepar han, lite högre den här gången men får fortfarande inget svar.

Han går mot köket, stannar till i dörröppningen och ser sin pojkvän stå vid spisen och koncentrerat, med slutna ögon, smaka på såsen.

"Det är så typiskt Ivar" tänker han och skrattar till.

Det har liksom blivit en grej att alltid smaka på såsen precis innan gästerna kommer. Helst av allt vill Ivar gärna ha såssleven på självaste tungspetsen precis när gästerna ringer på dörren. Isak tror att det får honom att känna sig vuxen på något sätt.

Han går långsamt fram till sin pojkvän och viskar ”älskling, sluta nu!”

Ivar rycker till och tappar sleven på golvet. En stor kletig fläck bildas framför deras fötter och Ivar muttrar fram ”Fan Isak, du skrämde mig.”

Han ler och ger honom en kyss på ena sidan av halsen, suger till lätt och lämnar ett litet men väl synligt märke.

”Ja jag märkte det” svarar han ursäktande. ”Förlåt.”

”Äh, det gör inget. Ville du något?”

”Ja, de kommer snart och jag ville tända de nya ljusen men kan inte hitta tändstickorna. Vet du vart de är?”

Ivar funderar en stund och Isak blir otålig.

”Du, har du någon aning om vart de är eller ska jag ringa Even och säga till honom att köpa med sig några på vägen hit? Jag har inte tid att stå här och vänta, jag måste fixa håret, knyta slipsen och ja....så?”

”Översta lådan i hallbyrån” svarar Ivar med ett nöjt flin.

”Jag har full koll Isak, ville bara se dig våndas lite”.

Han försöker irriterat sucka men kan inte hålla inne skrattet. De ger varandra en snabb puss sen går han ut i hallen och hämtar de förbannade tändstickorna.

Ljusen är tända, de kastar fladrande skuggor över vardagsrumsväggarna och han står framför spegeln i det lilla badrummet, har just kammat igenom de omöjliga lockarna, försöker nu knyta den blå slipsen- den ena av två slipsar han faktiskt äger. Den är gammal och utnött vid det här laget, men han bär den ändå, för han vet om att Even gillar när han gör det.

Det ringer på dörren och han ropar från badrummet ”Ivar kan du öppna? Jag är inte riktigt klar.”

Han kan höra hur Ivar mumlar något i stil med ”Om jag hade vetat att du var så fåfäng när vi först träffades så....”

”Så vad då?” frågar han när han smyger upp bakom sin pojkvän.

”Du skulle inte höra det där” ler Ivar tillbaka.

De öppnar dörren tillsammans och utanför står Even hand i hand med Alexander. Kramar utdelas, vinflaskor som tagits med överlämnas innan gästerna stänger dörren efter sig och klär av sig ytterkläderna.

”Vad mysigt ni har gjort det” utbrister Even och Alexander instämmer ”ja verkligen”.

Ivar kommer in med en öppnad vinflaska och frågar ” är det någon som vill ha ett glas?”

Utan att vänta på svar hälls den röda vätskan upp i de fyra glasen. De höjer sen sina glas och utbringar en skål.

Even tittar sig runt på var och en av dem och säger sedan ”Gott nytt år då! Låt 2030 bli lika bra som 2029. Eller bättre.” Han släpper ut ett skratt och blinkar ansträngt med ena ögat.

De är inne på efterrätten och volymen kring bordet har ökat i styrka i takt med alkoholen som intagits. Mellan skratten och allt prat om föregående nyårsaftnar de tillbringat tillsammans hinner Isak tänka på hur tacksam han känner sig. Tacksam över att han får ha det här, att de fortfarande kan sitta så här, de fyra, tillsammans. Han inser att det de har är något unikt, något inte många andra skulle klara av att upprätthålla. Han är lyckligt lottad, det vet han, att kunna sitta med Ivar, Even och Alexander utan att det känns ansträngt eller obekvämt- utan ånger, utan smärta- det är helt fantastiskt.

Han tittar tvärs över bordet och möter Evens blick, ler sitt största leende och lyfter glaset, mimar ”Älskar dig. Tack”.

Even tittar kärleksfullt på honom, sedan ner på den blå slipsen och slänger spontant iväg en slängkyss. De ler mot varandra.

Klockan närmar sig tolv och de börjar förbereda sig för att gå ut på balkongen. De sitter ännu kvar vid bordet, lite motvilliga till att gå ut i den bitande kylan men Ivar har redan öppnar balkongdörren och nedanför, ute på gården, hörs människor som skrattar, några enstaka fyrverkerier som avfyras. Så de reser sig upp, på ostadiga ben och går ut i hallen för att hämta sina jackor.

Just när Ivar sätter på ”Final countdown” vänder sig Alexander tvärt om och meddelar ”Förresten, Even och jag funderar på att adoptera”.

Isak stelnar till, stoppar halvvägs i rörelsen att ta på sig jackan, känner sig plötsligt alldeles torr i munnen. Vad han borde känna är glädje. Vad han borde göra är att krama om dem båda och säga ”Grattis!” men han varken känner eller gör något utav det. Istället stelnar han till och känner illamåendet växa sig starkare. Han tittar, till slut, på Even och ser hur han stirrar på Alexander, som inte verkar märka något, med mörka ögon.

Alexander är helt ovetandes om den ändrade sinnesstämningen och drar lekfullt med sig Even ut på balkongen. Isak står stilla kvar, med ena armen i jackärmen, medan sekunderna sakta tickar på.

”Isak kommer du?” hör han Ivars bekanta stämma fråga bakom sig och det är allt som krävs för att han ska återfå fattningen.

Han tar på sig jackan och svarar glättigt ”Jag kommer”.

De går ut på balkongen och han ser hur Evens ögon söker hans men han låtsas som ingenting utan tar ett stadigt tag om Alexanders axel och viskar slutligen ett ”Grattis” in i hans öra.

Med ”Final countdown” spelandes i bakgrunden räknar de långsamt ner de sista tio sekunderna av året.

När klockan slagit tolv viskar Ivar in i Isaks öra ”Jag älskar dig”

Du viskar tillbaka ”Och jag älskar dig” men det är inte in i Ivars ögon du tittar, det är Evens.

 


	2. Förvirring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låten den här gången är en av mina absoluta favoritlåtar av ett av mina favoritband. Låten heter "Illusion" och bandet Vnv Nation. Mycket av den musik jag "rekommenderar" att ni ska lyssna på är ofta (men självklart inte alltid) helt ny för mig men den här låten har jag, genom åren, lyssnat sönder. Det är nästan så det blir lite för personligt i och med den här låten :). Den är helt fantastisk. Säg gärna vad ni tycker och tänker- både angående låten och kapitlet. <3

Det har varit skönt och avslappnande att vara ledig. Ivar och Isak har tagit det lugnt och bara njutit, låtit julen och mellandagarna passera förbi med långa morgnar i sängen, promenader längs med älven och alldeles för mycket mat. Det har varit perfekt egentligen och han hade inte velat att det skulle ta slut. Men de sista dagarna, efter nyårsafton, har det kliat i honom att få gå till jobbet och återgå till sina rutiner.

För även om det är underbart att få vara hemma med Ivar och släppa alla måsten så har det inte känts riktigt som vanligt de senaste dagarna, Isak har ofta funnit sig vara rastlös och lättirriterad och kan inte sätta fingret på varför. Eller kanske kan han det, är väl mer att han inte vill gå till botten och erkänna varför han känner som han gör. Så han förnekar och låtsas som ingenting.

Larmet, Isak ställde dagen innan, ringer otåligt och väcker honom ur sin dvala. Vanligtvis tar det en stund för honom att vakna till liv men idag hoppar han ur sängen, ivrig att komma iväg till jobbet, och går mot badrummet.

Ivar, som har tagit ledigt ännu ett par dagar, rör lätt på sig och mumlar ”det var värst vad snabbt du kom upp ur sängen idag.”

Isak ler, vänder sig om, går tillbaka till sängen, böjer sig ner och ger Ivar en kyss, säger lågt ”somna om, du som får”.

Duschen är varm och dess strålar omsluter honom där han står. Han låter sig njuta en stund innan han börjar tvåla in sig och märker att hans nedre delar redan står rakt upp, redo att bli strukna. Han sluter sina ögon och börjar, långsamt, röra sin vänstra hand upp och ner. Bakom slutna ögonlock ser han Ivar och sig själv, hur Ivar tar honom bakifrån. Plötsligt, från ingenstans, dyker ett par blå ögon upp, skymmer Ivars kropp och Isak kommer, förvirrad, på en gång med ett högt stön. Med ett samvete fullt av skam släpper han genast sin slaka lem och låter vattnet spola bort alla spår av vad som just har hänt.

Han går ur duschen, torkar bort vattendroppar från ansiktet och tar sig, på vacklande ben, tillbaka till sovrummet. Där möts han av Ivars utsträckta hand och en irriterad stämma ”snälla Isak, ta din mobil. Alla dessa larm gör mig vansinnig. Jag står inte ut”.

Isak harklar till och försöker göra sin röst så stadig han bara kan, så han kan svara sin pojkvän, utan att väcka misstankar ”Förlåt älskling. Jag glömde”.

Ivar säger ingenting utan grymtar endast missnöjt till.

”Ska du inte säga att du älskar mig ändå?” försöker han skoja.

”Inte just nu gör jag inte det” väser Ivar men skrattar strax. ”Klart jag älskar dig. Du är bäst!”

Isak klär på sig. Knäpper skjortan, knyter slipsen, tar på sig sin jobbkavaj, sträcker sig efter portföljen och ger sin pojkvän ännu en kyss innan han ger sig av till jobbet. När han går ut genom ytterdörren känns det nästan som om han gör en ”Walk of shame”, för han skäms, känner sig fruktansvärt skyldig- för vem kommer i duschen av att tänka på sitt ex?

Han älskar Ivar- de älskar varandra och har ett fantastiskt liv ihop, har varit tillsammans i flera år. Under dessa åren har han lärt sig att vara vän med Even, har upptäckt att det faktiskt är möjligt att bibehålla en vänskap med ett ex. Det har gått alldeles utmärkt så han förstår inte vad det är som händer med honom, varför han reagerade som han gjorde på nyårsafton eller alldeles nyss i duschen. Han förstår ingenting.

Så även om det är skönt att vara ledig känner han ett lugn ta över när han passerar genom de snurrande dörrarna till jobbet, känner pulsen sakta ner när han vant nickar till receptionisten, kan andas som vanligt när han sätter sig ner vid sitt skrivbord och läser igenom alla olästa mail på datorn.

Vid lunchtid går han till den närmsta lunchrestaurangen, beställer något att äta och skickar snabbt iväg ett sms till Ivar.

_Är du uppe än eller ligger du och drar dig?_

_Önskar jag var där hos dig._

Och han menar det verkligen. Bilden av Evens ögon har han nästan lyckats glömma, nu vill han bara hem till sin pojkvän, borra in näsan i hans bröst och kyssa bort sitt dåliga samvete.

”Hej du. Tack för senast” hör han bakom sig och känner en hand på sin axel.

När han vänder sig om ser han en leende Alexander och gör sitt bästa att le tillbaka. De är ju vänner sen flera år tillbaka för tusan. Ingenting är annorlunda, inget har förändrats. Förutom att det faktiskt har det även om ingen vet om det, ingen utom han själv.

”Ja, tack själv. Kul att ni kom och grattis igen” får han obekymrat fram.

Alexander placerar sig framför honom och säger sedan ”Tydligen fick jag inte säga något. Even var inte så glad på mig dagen efter. Jag har fått slå på min oemotståndliga charm, sen dess, för att blidka honom.”

Alexander skrattar när han säger det och fortsätter ”Men det var ju bara Ivar och du så ingen större skada är väl skedd tycker jag men säg det inte vidare. Det är inte officiellt- tydligen”

Isak nickar och säger ”Nej då. Jag ska inte säga något.”

”Toppen Isak!” säger Alexander och reser sig sedan upp igen. ”Jag måste gå tillbaka till jobbet men vi syns på torsdag va?”

Isak tittar förvånat på honom ”Torsdag?”. Förstår ingenting, har han missat något?

”Ja, har inte Ivar pratat med dig? Vi pratade igår om att ses och se på film eller spela spel. Sånt där partjafs, du vet”.

”Jaha ja. Nä det har han inte nämnt men vad kul. Det ser jag fram mot” ljuger han. Han är definitivt inte redo för en parkväll, inte just nu.

De kramar om varandra, sedan går Alexander och Isak sitter kvar, tittar tankfullt ut genom fönstret innan han reser sig upp och går därifrån han med, maten fortfarande orörd.

Dagen flyter på som vanligt efter det, han utför sina uppgifter, pratar med kollegor och innan han vet ordet av är det dags att gå hem.

Med kvicka steg lämnar Isak kontoret för dagen. Han saknar Ivar och vill komma hem så fort som möjligt. När han lämnar byggnaden bakom sig gör han det med en suck av lättnad och börjar sen, energiskt, gå mot spårvagnshållplatsen samtidigt som han försöker ringa Ivar för att säga att han snart är hemma. Utan att se sig för går han rakt ut i gatan. En bil, på väg förbi, tutar ilsket på honom och tvingar honom tillbaka upp på trottoaren.

”Isak! Är du inte klok?” hör han bakom sig och han vänder sig tvärt om.

En bit bort, under en av gatulyktorna, kan han ana en lång siluette, kan inte riktigt urskilja vem det är men vet ändå direkt, tror han.

”Even?” frågar han därför tveksamt.

Isak ser på när en cigarett nonchalant slängs mot asfalten och sedan fimpas med en fot. Siluetten tar sedan ett steg mot honom och han urskiljer att det verkligen är Even, som han hade misstänkt.

”Vad gör du här?” frågar Isak överraskat. ”Och förresten, har inte du slutat röka?” lägger han till i ett försök att dölja hur nervös han plötsligt känner sig.

Even svarar inte utan stirrar endast på honom med sina blå genomträngande ögon. Granskar honom nästan känns det som.

”Jag vill bara förklara det som Alexander berättade häromdagen” säger Even snabbt.

Isak tar ett skakigt andetag innan han kan förmå sig att svara ”Men nej. Vadå? Det behöver du inte förklara. Ni har ju varit tillsammans i flera år. Att skaffa barn är ju nästa steg liksom”.

Han lyfter blicken och vågar sig ta en titt i Evens riktning. Even ser också nervös ut ser han, leker med snörena till sin hoodie.

De står så en stund, några meter ifrån varandra och tittar på varandra utan att säga ett ord. Till slut säger Isak ändå ”Det är ok Even. Det är ok.” För det är det ju, det är det.

Even nickar sorgset och böjer huvudet, nickar igen. Han ser så liten ut när han gör det att Isak vill gå fram och ta hans hand i sin, ge honom en kram men det gör han inte för det är inte ett sånt ögonblick. Istället backar Isak några steg, vänder ryggen till och torkar en tår som lyckats undslippa hans ögon.

Even är strax där hos honom, kramar bakifrån och pussar toppen av hans huvud. Samtidigt som det är ytterst obekvämt så känns det som det mest självklara i världen, även om Isak känner sig överväldigad och förvirrad och inte riktigt vet hur han ska bete sig. För de är ju ex som lyckats bygga upp en stark och genuin vänskap, trots ett hjärtskärande uppbrott. De är inte som Magnus och Vilde som inte ens kan vistas i samma rum utan att börja skrika åt varandra, de är bara inte sådana- de är bästa vänner, deras respektive är bästa vänner.

”Vad fan är det som händer Even?” får han ur sig. ”Vad händer här?”

Isak känner Even skaka på huvudet och hör sedan ett dovt ”Jag vet inte Isak” mumlas in i hans hår.

De klamrar sig hårt fast vid varandra och snyftar, utan att skämmas, in i varandras nackar. De känner varandra alltför väl för att låtsas men till slut blir det ändå för mycket för Isak som drar sig undan, skapar mellanrum mellan dem båda.

”Nej” säger han bestämt. ”Jag måste gå!”

”Jag fattar” får han till svar av en uppenbart medtagen Even.

De torkar sina tårar och går åt var sitt håll. ”Vi syns på torsdag då!” säger Isak.

”På torsdag?”

”Ja. Ivar och Alexander har tydligen gjort planer för spelkväll eller liknande hemma oss hos.”

”Ok” svarar Even innan han försvinner runt hörnet.

 

 


	3. Spelkväll

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Everything means something" av Pet Shop Boys
> 
> Ett jättetack till er som tar er tid att läsa ännu en av mina fics. Jag är så glad över att ni gör det.
> 
> Kram!
> 
> Och ett extra tack till fina kära Soapbark för låten. Du är guld värd. 
> 
> Det lustiga är att jag hade halva kapitlet färdigskrivet när Soapbark nämnde låten. Det är som om hen kan läsa tankar eller har oerhörda telepatiska förmågor. :D

”Hallå Isak? Vakna upp! De kommer snart!”

Isak rycker till, blinkar förvirrat ett par gånger innan han svarar ” Va? Vad sa du?”

”De kommer snart. Alexander och Even.”

Han står vid spisen, tittar på hur vattnet så sakteligen börja koka upp i botten av kastrullen. Hade, för en stund, blivit som hypnotiserad och fastnat med blicken på de små bubblorna som dykt upp där nere och nu med en rasande fart växer sig större och större tills vattnet bubblar upp över kanten och ut på spisen.

”Isak! Se upp! Var är du någonstans egentligen?

Och vad ska han svara på den frågan? Han har inget svar han kan ge utan att få en massa följdfrågor som han inte är beredd att svara på, beredd att stå till svars för. Dessutom är det ju egentligen ingenting. Inget som betyder något.

Så istället för att svara rätar han på ryggen, lägger pastan i kastrullen, tittar på Ivar och säger utdraget ”duuuu”.

”Ja?” svarar Ivar frågande, märkbart stressad och lite irriterad över att Isak ännu inte är klar med maten.

”Kan vi inte bara strunta i det?”

”Strunta i vadå?”

”Ja. Alltså egentligen känner jag mig rätt så sliten efter jobbet, om jag ska vara ärlig. Så kan vi inte bara avboka?”

”Nej Isak, det kan vi inte göra. De är ju snart här- om fem minuter, högst.”

Isak suckar högt och tittar bedjande på Ivar. ”Men jag är så trött och känner mig inte helt ok. Kan vi inte bara ringa och säga att vi tar det en annan gång?”

Ivar ska säkert till att protestera igen men då ringer det på dörren.

Innan de går för att öppna ger Ivar honom en kram och säger ”Det är ju, trots allt, bara Even och Alexander.” Med en glimt i ögonen tillägger han ”Och dessutom har de sett dig i mycket värre tillstånd än så här- i alla fall Even.”

Ivar skrattar åt sitt eget skämt och går sedan för att öppna dörren medan Isak står kvar i ett försök att få bort den röda färg som uppstått på hans kinder.

”Mycket värre tillstånd” viskar han tyst och hatar att de orden får honom att känna sig märkligt upprymd. Isak vet ju att Ivar mest uppenbart inte menar de tillstånd som hans hjärna fantiserar ihop just nu i köket till ljudet av Evens röst ute i trappuppgången.

Isak skyndar sig ut i hallen, ställer sig bakom Ivar och håller om, hälsar sedan på de två gästerna. De står kvar strax utanför och Isak kan inte undgå att märka att Even plötsligt drar sig undan från Alexander när han dyker upp från köket.

Alexander ser förvånad ut men återhämtar sig fort, säger ”Får vi komma in eller?” och ler sitt stora leende.

”Ja självklart” svarar Ivar och skrattar till. ”Kom in, kom in!”

Isak ler och säger ”Ja kom in!”

Alexander går in först, Even en bit efter. Isak tycker sig se att Even tvekar ett ögonblick innan han helt går in och stänger dörren bakom sig.

”Kom Alexander så ska du få se vad jag hittade häromdagen!”, Ivar tittar bort på Isak och frågar ”Är det ok om jag drar med mig Alexander och visar honom vårt loppisfynd från i söndags?”

Mest av allt vill Isak att Ivar ska stanna kvar vid hans sida, stryka honom över ryggen, lugna ner honom med sin närvaro men kommer inte, snabbt nog, på någon ursäkt till att be Ivar om det så allt Isak kan göra är att nicka och säga ”Ja självklart!”

”Du kan väl ta hjälp av mästerkocken Even i köket?” hör han avlägset från vardagsrummet.

Isak tittar ner i golvet och sväljer några gånger, vänder sig sedan om för att gå tillbaka till köket utan att bjuda med Even.

”Nu måste du skärpa dig Isak” säger han till sig själv och stannar upp, tar Even i handen- som han alltid gör, alltid har gjort, flätar ihop deras fingrar och drar med sig Even ut i köket.

”Det blir spaghetti bolognese. Hoppas du vet hur man lagar det för jag har ingen aning så du ska hjälpa mig.”

Isak vet mycket väl att Even kan laga just det- han vet men vill, utan att säga något rakt ut, skapa någon sorts distans mellan dem men ändå låta saker och ting vara som vanligt. Så han håller kvar sin hand i Evens, drar med honom ut i köket men ställer frågor som han vet kommer få Even att förstå.

Utan att vända sig om öppnar han en av skåpsluckorna, tar fram en flaska vin och frågar ”Vill du ha ett glas vin eller ska du jobba imorgon?”

”Jag tar gärna ett glas vin” svarar Even lågmält.

Isak sträcker sig efter vinglasen, tar fram fyra glas och häller upp. Han tar en klunk innan han vänder sig om för att ge Even sitt glas.

”Skål” hör han Even säga och inser snabbt att han måste säga det tillbaka, att han måste lyfta både sitt glas och sin blick för att göra det, så han gör det. Han gör det bara. Han lyfter glaset och blicken följer några millisekunder efter. Deras blickar möts, två par ögon stirrar in i varandra och ingen viker undan.

Isaks huvud känns som bomull och han märker att Even håller andan, känner att han själv gör det. Tiden står still och luften är tjock, av vad vet han inte. Allt han är medveten om är Evens blå ögon och hur gärna han vill röra vid Evens läppar- med sina egna, eller med tummen, bara han får röra vid dem.

”Isak! Even! Kom hit!” hör han från vardagsrummet och vad som än var på gång att hända avbryts.

Isak ruskar på sig , går raskt till vardagsrummet och lämnar Even ensam i köket med en känsla av att de gått över någon sort gräns, gjort något förbjudet.

Middagen äts och vin fylls på. Ivar och Alexander pratar och skrattar, verkar inte känna av den krystade stämningen men Isak, Isak han känner av den, kan knappt sitta stilla på sin stol, det kryper i hela kroppen. Han tuggar och sväljer maten framför sig, dricker sitt vin- utan att, en endaste gång, titta i Evens riktning och försöker hela tiden hålla sig sysselsatt med att ta ännu en tugga, ännu en klunk. Till slut tar dock maten slut, vinet sinar och det är då Even passar på att böja sig fram och försiktigt viska ”Isak”.

Isak stelnar till, vimmelkantig av att höra Evens röst tala till honom, stirrar ihärdigt ner på sin tallrik och ser i ögonvrån hur Evens hand närmar sig hans. Han tar ett djupt andetag och förbereder sig på att få känna sensationen av Evens hud men händelsen avbryts då Ivar exalterat utbrister ”Nej. Ska vi säga att vi är klara? Är ni redo att förlora mot oss i en omgång TP?”

Ivar är bra på TP, riktigt duktig- mycket bättre än vad Isak är men de kompletterar varandra- kan olika saker så de vinner alltid över Even och Alexander. Under årens lopp har de spelat en hel del omgångar TP och det lugnar Isak, det bekanta får honom att glömma av för en stund- klumpen i halsen, fjärilarna i magen.

Isak svarar på frågorna, diskuterar alternativen med Ivar och försöker verkligen engagera sig men det är inte lätt. Han har liksom inte så mycket att säga utöver spelet så han sitter mest tyst bredvid medan Ivar och Alexander försöker överglänsa varandra.

”Har de alltid hållt på så här?” undrar Isak.

Kvällen tar till slut slut och Even och Alexander står redo i hallen att gå hem, säga hej då. Med allt vin, som intagits, känns det lättare att röra Even så Isak omfamnar både Even och Alexander, kramar dem hårt. Han känner Evens hand stryka hans rygg, är medveten om varenda millimeter av hans rygg Even rör.

I sitt höra hör Isak Even viska ”Jag kommer sakna dig” innan han vänder sig till Ivar och säger ”Tack för ikväll. Det var lika trevligt som alltid. Vi ses snart igen!”

Alexander nickar instämmande och tar tag i Evens arm för att inte trilla när de går ut genom dörren. Dörren stängs och Isak står ensam kvar bredvid Ivar.

Han pustar lättad ut, glad över att det endast är de två igen, utan andra som stör. Isak letar efter Ivars hand, hittar den och klämmer åt, vänder sig sen om och tittar på sin pojkvän, för första gången på hela kvällen. Ivar tittar tillbaka på honom och sluddrar fram ”Vad fan hände ikväll Isak? Du har varit jättekonstig hela kvällen."

”Va?” svarar han.

”Ja, tror du inte jag har märkt?”

”Ingenting har hänt” säger Isak och vill tillägga ”I alla fall inget som betyder något” men det gör han inte för han vet inte om det är sant.

Ivar står kvar och stirrar på honom medan Isak förbereder sig för bråk. Det kommer inget, istället rycker Ivar på axlarna, säger ”Whatever” och går sen till köket, börjar ta itu med disken.

Isak står kvar i hallen, förvirrad, vilsen och tom. För han undrar precis samma som Ivar.

”Vad tusan händer egentligen?”

 

 


	4. Inte som sist då?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "I Wanna Dance With You Again" av Band of Gold.
> 
> (tack Lisa_Ruvo <3)
> 
> Skriv gärna en kommentar om ni har tid och lust- då blir jag väldigt glad! ❤
> 
> Stor kram till er alla!

Jag. Kommer. Sakna. Dig.

Jag. Kommer. Sakna. Dig.

Jag. Kommer. Sakna. Dig.

Isak ligger i sängen och tittar upp i taket medans orden går runt och runt inne i hans huvud. Han undrar vad Even menade när han yttrade de orden. Var de bara något som sades, bara för att, eller betyder de något? Är det något Isak ska tolka, något som han borde läsa in? Han har ingen aning, ingen som helst aning, vill egentligen bara släppa och lämna det bakom sig men det verkar omöjligt. Hans hjärna har bestämt sig att de fyra orden är något den absolut måste älta, något den absolut måste grubbla över.

Ivars telefon hade ringt tidigt imorse. En kris på jobbet hade tvingat honom ur sängen och till kontoret, trots att det är lördag. De hade haft hela dagen planerad- en lång frukost, promenad, middag hos Even och Alexander. Nu är hela dagen förstörd, ödelagd. Kanske kan de ändå hinna till middagen ikväll, om de har tur och Ivar kan komma ifrån hyfsat tidigt. Isak är pessimistisk, han vet hur det brukar bli när Ivar blir inkallad till jobbet under helgen. Mest troligt, kommer Ivar komma hem alltför sent, vara sur och grinig och ofrivilligt ta ut det på Isak. Det är alltid samma visa, alltid.

Isak hade hört telefonen ringa och hade vetat, innan Ivar ens hade kommit tillbaka, vad han hade att vänta sig. Han hade kramat om Ivar, försökt kyssa hans bröst men hade bara fått ett ”Snälla, jag orkar inte” tillbaka. Ivars morgonhumör är värre än hans egna och det säger en hel del.

Så Isak förstår Ivar, försöker att inte ta åt sig av hårda ord och sura miner men idag hade han inte kunnat skaka av sig känslan av att känna sig sårad och ledsen. Ivars uppträdande, imorse, hade gått rakt in i hjärtat, stannat kvar och ligger nu där och skaver. Kanske är det därför Evens ord inte vill släppa taget om honom, kanske är det därför han ligger och stirrar upp i taket och låter vemodet härja fritt.

Isak har bäddat sängen, ätit frukost, duschat och kollat lite på en serie på Netflix. Han har gjort en massa saker så blir oerhört förvånad när han inser att klockan fortfarande inte är mer än tolv. Det gör honom rastlös och otålig efter att något ska hända- vad som helst egentligen, bara han får något att sysselsätta sig med.

Han bestämmer sig för att skypa Even och meddela att Ivar och han mest troligt inte kommer dyka upp ikväll, förklara läget. Isak loggar in men tvekar lite innan han ringer upp, känner det dåliga samvete i magen över att han ringer såpass tätt inpå för att avboka. Alexander och Even brukar alltid slå på stort när det är deras tur att bjuda på middag så att avboka nu, några timmar innan, känns inte alls bra..

Det ringer men ingen svarar, vilket är udda. Vanligtvis, om Even inte har möjlighet att svara brukar Alexander alltid vara i närheten för att göra det. Han har aldrig mött någon, tidigare, som är så tillgänglig på sociala medier som Alexander och blir därför först nästan lite chockad över avsaknaden av svar. Sen börjar hans fantasi skena iväg och hitta på anledningar till varför de inte svarar.

”Kanske har det hänt dem något?” tänker han oroligt och kommer fram till att det faktiskt inte vore helt omöjligt utan tvärtom ganska troligt.

Men det dröjer inte länge, dock, innan hans tankar går i en helt annan riktning. I en Isak inte alls vill tänka, en riktning som inte borde påverka honom, inte borde få honom så illa till mods. Han vill inte bry sig, vill inte tänka på det men gör det ändå, kan inte stoppa sina tankar från att gå dit. En röst inom honom tar över, höjer sin stämma och säger ”De har sex Isak. De ligger i sängen och knullar!”.

Isak försöker intala sig själv att han inte bryr sig, att det är helt naturligt om det är det de håller på med, att det är ok, att det är det pojkvänner vanligtvis gör en lördagsförmiddag. Han försöker övertyga sig själv om att det är så han känner, för något annat vill och kommer han inte erkänna. Inte för sig själv, inte för någon annan. Fast någonstans inser han ändå att han är svartsjuk och det irriterar honom. Det är inte meningen att han ska vara svartsjuk, Isak har ju Ivar- älskar Ivar. Evak finns inte mer, har inte funnits på flera år.

Isak sätter sig frustrerat upp i sängen med ett hårt dunkande hjärta och en stadigt växande irritation. För att få sitt rusande hjärta och begynnande dåliga humör under kontroll tar Isak ett djupt andetag och andas sedan ut, det verkar hjälpa och han känner sig genast mycket lugnare. Men då hörs en bekant signal eka mellan väggarna och Isak vänder sig om bara för att se att det är Even som skypar tillbaka. Genast slår hjärtat hårdare igen.

”Hej” får han, till sin stora förvåning, samlat fram.

Even är röd i ansiktet, andas ansträngt och håret står åt alla håll.

”Jag visste det” tänker Isak och undrar varför man i hela friden ringer upp någon just efteråt, bör man inte vänta lite liksom, återhämta sig? Han ska precis till att påpeka detta men avbryts av Even.

”Jag såg att du hade ringt. Förlåt för att jag inte svarade men jag var ute och sprang.”

Isak skrattar till, känner sig plötsligt lättare till sinnet. ”Du? Springa?”

”Ja vadå?” säger Even och låtsas bli förolämpad. ”Nej men ärligt” fortsätter han ”Jag behövde rensa tankarna lite och man måste ju testa allt en gång, inte sant?”

Isak nickar instämmande.

”Så vad ville du Isak?”

Ja vad ville han egentligen? Isak har nästan glömt bort varför han hade ringt, alltför inne i sitt eget huvud.

”Ehmm. Ja...jo. Ivar var tvungen att gå till jobbet idag så vi måste nog, tyvärr, ställa in ikväll.”

Even tittar förvirrat på Isak och suckar sedan ”Har inte Alexander pratat med er?”

”Eh nej.” svarar Isak tveksamt. ”Jag tror inte det i alla fall. Ivar har inte sagt något till mig. Jag bara antog att...”

”Alexander har åkt till Londonkontoret. Det var bestämt sen länge och egentligen skulle jag följt med men jag ändrade mig i sista sekund.” Even tystnar tvärt, vänder bort blicken från skärmen och fortsätter sedan, lite tystare ”Jag har haft lite att tänka på om man säger så.”

Isak vill fråga Even vad han tänkt på men bestämmer sig för att släppa det, vet inte om han vill veta, harklar sig och säger ”Ok”.

”Men du Isak...ska vi inte ta en öl eller något ikväll bara vi då? Det är ju lördag och vi verkar båda få tillbringa den ensamma annars.”

Isak känner instinktivt att han borde säga nej, att han borde avstå men innan han vet ordet av öppnar sig hans mun och svarar ”Ja, varför inte? Ska bara prata med Ivar först och se hur det ser ut för honom. Man vet ju aldrig, kanske har han tur och får gå hem tidigt, trots allt.”

Even nickar och säger ”Men hör av dig sen då, när du vet!”

De lägger på och han ringer genast Ivar.

Efter en signal svarar Ivar och Isak hinner inte säga något innan Ivar börjar be om ursäkt för sitt beteende på morgonen ”Förlåt Isak. Du hade inte gjort något. Jag är ledsen för att jag var så tvär. Kan du förlåta mig. Jag ska skärpa mig- jag lovar”

Självklart förlåter Isak honom.

 

//

 

De sitter i hörnet av baren och dricker en öl, vilken i raden har han inte koll på. Allt han kan fokusera på är Evens blå ögon, hur vackra de är, hur gärna han skulle vilja ta sitt pekfinger, peta rakt in i dem och känna efter om de känns lika underbara som de ser ut. För varje öl de dricker desto svårare blir det att hålla uppe fasaden, hålla tungan i styr och inte säga allt han tänker. Än så länge går det, än så länge har han inte sagt något han tror han kommer få ångra.

De umgås lätt och skrattar när bartendern drar ett skämt. Evens skratt hörs tydligt över den höga musiken och bartendern verkar väldigt belåten över att vara den som frambringar såna ljud från honom. Isak är inte säker men tror att mannen bakom baren flörtar med Even och att Even flörtar tillbaka. Det är bara sån Even är- Isak vet ju det men tycker ändå inte om det.

Han skulle kunna ljuga för sig själv och säga att det är av omtanke för Alexander men det vore lögn. Anledningarna är helt och hållet själviska, det handlar om honom och ingen annan, att han vill ha Evens uppmärksamhet, för sig själv, utan någon som stör.

”Vad sade Ivar när du nämnde att vi hade pratat om att gå ut själva ikväll?” frågar Even oväntat.

Frågan låter spontan, som om den egentligen inte spelar någon roll, men Isak vet bättre, vet att det är en viktig fråga, att Even nog funderat en hel del på den innan den ställdes- och han vet varför, Even vet varför, de båda vet.

Så Isak bestämmer sig för att svara lika obekymrat tillbaka ”Jo då, det var helt ok. Han ska ju ändå jobba sent så...”

Han skulle kunna tillägga det sista Ivar hade sagt, det som hade fått Isak att tappa fattningen lite, det som hade börjat skapa sprickor i fasaden redan innan han hade gått ut för att möta Even, det som alltid ligger där och pyr under ytan när de fyra möts, det där som ingen av dem pratar om.

Om han ska vara ärlig hade ju Ivar tvekat innan han hade sagt ja. Det var först när Isak hade sagt hej då och varit på väg att lägga på som Ivar försiktigt hade vågat fråga ”Det blir inte som sist då? Som den där gången?”

Men det kan Isak inte säga till Even, inte ens efter alla öl de druckit. Han har svurit att inte nämna det någonsin igen. Dessutom har de fyra en tyst överrenskommelse och han tänker inte bryta den. Det faktum att Ivar ens tog upp det hade förvånat honom något oerhört.

Isak känner hur blå ögon undrande iakttar honom, märker hur Even vill ta frågan längre än vad han kan tillåta så reser sig upp och utbrister ”Kom så dansar vi!”

Even slappnar av och tittar roat på honom, säger ”Verkligen Isak?”

”Ja, kan du ta dig ut och springa kan väl jag få dansa lite!”

De skrattar och Isak tar Even i handen, leder honom till dansgolvet. Just när de når dansgolvet ändras musiken, den snabba poplåten byts ut mot en långsam ballad. Utan att tänka sig för tar Isak ett tag om Evens midja, drar honom mot sig och börjar långsamt dansa, viskar in i hans öra ”Jag har inte dansat så här på väldigt länge".

”Inte jag heller” får han till svar.

De borde inte dansa så nära men gör det ändå för hur skulle de kunna låta bli?

 


	5. Inga fler brutna hjärtan!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ett kortare kapitel den här gången...
> 
> Låt att lyssna på: "I Wanna Be With You Again" av bandet The Two
> 
> Skulle nog säga att just den här låttexten kompletterar kapitlet rätt så mycket, mer än många andra låtar jag använt mig av.
> 
> Sen vill jag även tacka för alla fina kommentarer på förra kapitlet. De gör mig mer glad än vad ni någonsin kan ana. Så TACK TACK TACK, ni är underbara <3

”Du går inte hem själv så här sent, inte jag heller!” säger Even och huttrar till av den kalla luft som omger dem.

Isak tittar skeptiskt på honom och rör fundersamt på huvudet. ”Jo men det fixar jag, du med” lyckas han bestämt få ut trots att allt inom honom stretar emot.

Han måste avbryta det här nu, måste hem, kan inte längre leka med elden- trots att den värmer honom, får honom att känna saker. Här och nu vill han egentligen bara säga 'Ja' till allt som kommer ut ur Evens vackra mun men vad skulle det innebära om han gjorde det? Isak har ju försäkrat Ivar- sin pojkvän- han har lovat och menat det. Dessutom kan han inte riktigt säga om hans vilja att säga ja, att göra det Even indirekt frågar, verkligen är äkta känslor eller bara något som finns där på grund av alltför många öl.

Isak tittar på Even, sträcker fram sin hand, klappar honom på kinden, slår honom sedan lekfullt med knuten näve på axeln och skrattar fram ett ”Nej, jag ska gå hem- åt DET hållet och du ska gå hem till dig åt det där hållet!”

Han håller det glättigt- obekymrat, låtsas som ingenting och skrattar. Han gör det medan han försöker ignorera det faktum att Ivar har ringt flera gånger och skickat ett par sms som Isak inte svarat på. Isak vet att han kommer tvingas få ta itu med det så snart han kommer hem, att Ivar, mest sannolikt, kommer sitta uppe och vänta på honom.

Med alkohol i kroppen hade det varit så enkelt att strunta i världen utanför, bara vara inne i värmen bland alla glada festande människor och, i smyg, få njuta av att ha Evens lustfyllda ögon på sig.

”För det är allt det är” intalar han sig- ”Lust”. Isak tvingar sig själv att tro på det, att allt detta, här, är lust. Ren och pur lust, inget annat och att alkoholen gjort dem förvirrade- ännu en gång.

Isak kramar hastigt om Even, säger ”Hej då” och gör sig redo för att rusa därifrån. Han vill hem, inte stanna kvar och göra något han kommer ångra- bryta ett löfte, en överrenskommelse, och förstöra precis allt de jobbat så hårt för att uppnå.

Han tar ett snabbt val och vänder sig om, bokstavligen flyr- flyr från Even och alla känslor som hotar att komma ut. För stannar Isak en endaste sekund till kommer han inte kunna hindra sig själv så han skyndar sig bort och lämnar Even ståendes ensam på trottoaren.

Han hinner komma en bit innan han hör fotsteg bakom sig och en röst som upprört ropar ”Isak, vänta!”.

Isak vet att han borde fortsätta rakt fram, inte vända sig om, men kan inte mostå frestelsen att få en sista glimt av Even så gör det ändå.

”Fan då!” suckar Isak frustrerat.

Han är inte arg eller irriterad, egentligen, bara uppgiven för detta kommer inte gå bra, det känner han på sig.

”Vad vill du?” frågar han mer anklagande än vad han menar.

Evens ögon lyser starkt under gatulyktans sken och det ser ut som om han ska säga något storslaget, ge ett stormande tal för att övertyga Isak att stanna en stund till men medan de står där, öga mot öga, ändras Evens ansiktsuttryck. Isak ser det så tydligt, hur elden i Evens ögon falnar och ersätts med något annat, något odefinierbart.

Isak hör hur Even harklar sig, ser hur hans kropp spänner sig innan det till slut frågas ”Visst är vi ok? Allt är ok, eller hur?”

Isak nickar angsträngt och säger ”Ja, självklart!.

”Bra, bra”. Even säger det utan att titta Isak i ögonen och tvinnar sina fingar vita innan de stoppas ner i jackfickor.

”Jag måste gå nu” säger Isak och Even nickar endast tyst tillbaka, öppnar munnen som för att tillägga något men ombestämmer sig, sluter den igen.

”Ville du säga något mer?” undrar Isak och väntar spänt.

Even skakar på huvudet, säger hackigt ”Nej!” och stirrar envist ner på den svarta asfalten.

”Ok” svarar Isak onödigt hårt och går slutligen sin väg.

Isak vill inte medge men det är med ett visst mått av besvikelse han styr stegen hemåt, för på ett sätt hade han velat höra vad Even var på väg att säga.

De har blivit så bra på att inte säga saker som betyder något, inte bara Even och han utan de allihop, alla fyra- Even, han, Ivar och Alexander. Kanske är det därför det fungerar ändå, trots allt.

Att säga saker som betyder något kan vara farligt, det vet Isak av erfarenhet. Ord som ”Jag vill ha dig igen” kan ha förödande konsekvenser, det har han lärt sig.

 

//

 

När Isak kommer hem är det tyst i lägenheten. Han kikar in i vardagsrummet och ser att det är tomt, Ivar sitter inte där med Tv.n på och väntar- det gör honom illa till mods, orolig. Han går till sovrummet och märker, till sin stora lättnad, att Ivar redan ligger i sängen. Snarkningarna når honom där han står i dörröppningen och han ler innan han går fram till sängen och lägger sig ner bredvid, placerar sitt huvud på Ivars trygga axel.

 

 


	6. Nånting måste hända

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Kommer hända" av Säkert!
> 
> Tack till Lisa Ruvo och Soapbark som engagerar sig och kommer med låtförslag. Ni är guld värda! <3 <3 <3
> 
> Känner mig nervös inför att posta det här kapitlet måste jag medge, vet inte vad som hände riktigt... Säg gärna vad ni tycker!

En vecka har passerat, en hel vecka och Ivar har fortfarande inte förlåtit honom. Visst, han ler, pussar Isak på kinden, låtsas som ingenting och håller hans hand men han har definitivt inte gått vidare för Ivar är sur. Isak önskar att Ivar kunde erkänna att han är det men det gör han inte och det tär på Isak, på dem båda.

Det är lördag och deras middag med Even och Alexander har ersatts av fest hemma hos Magnus. Nu, först sex månader efter uppbrottet med Vilde, först efter att ha bott i lägenheten i fem, är Magnus inte så desperat förtvivlad längre och fullt redo att fira.

Magnus hade skickat ett meddelande på facebook att de bara var tvungna att komma så då hade de gjort det. Isak hade andats ut för han hade bävat inför lördagsmiddag med Alexander och Even, hade känt sig lättad när han såg Magnus inbjudan, hade fått en ursäkt att undvika en konfrontation. För den här gången hade det nog blivit en- inbillar han sig. Även om han vet att ingenting hände så vet ju inte Ivar det och Ivar har envist vägrat prata om kvällen förra veckan. Isak har gjort halvhjärtade försök att göra det men Ivar har blankt vägrat. Det är inte så de gör- pratar. De insinuerar och ställer kryptiska frågor, inte något annat och det fungerar- vanligtvis.

De sitter i köket, Magnus står bredvid med sin hand på Isaks axel och pratar animerat om den dyra whiskeyn som köpts.

”Du måste smaka Isak. Jag vet att du inte gillar whiskey men den här..wow alltså!”

Isak nickar ”Jag smakar gärna.”

Det ringer på dörren och Magnus går för att öppna, säger ”Jag hittar dig senare och så tar vi en, ok?”.

”Ok. Absolut”

När Isak vänder sig om för att rikta sin uppmärksamhet mot Ivar är Ivar upptagen i en diskussion med någon annan. Isak känner inte igen personen men Ivar verkar vara väl bekant med honom.

Han sitter och tummar på ölen framför sig medan Ivar pratar på utan att presentera Isak. Det stör honom lite men han försöker att inte göra en stor grej utav det. Istället tar han lugnt några klunkar av sin öl, tittar ut genom fönstret, betraktar halvmånen uppe på den svarta kvällshimlen. Den lyser starkt gult, bländar honom nästan där han sitter. Han blundar därför, blinkar några gånger och sveper sedan resten av innehållet i flaskan.

När Isak vänder sig om igen ser han att Ivar och den andra mannen har fått sällskap av ytterligare en person, ännu en han inte känner igen men som Ivar verkar glad att se.

”Är du också här?” utbrister Ivar förvånat. ”Det var längesedan!”

Isak, som lyssnat halvhjärtat, stänger nu av helt. Ivar tänker inte presentera honom, verkar ha för avsikt att fortsätta ignorera så han ställer sig upp och lägger sin hand över Ivars, säger ” Du jag ska gå på toaletten sen tror jag att jag försöker leta upp Magnus.”

Ivar svarar disträ ”Ok, ok. Jag hittar dig” och viftar avvisande med ena handen. Isak känner hur det kokar inom honom men svarar ändå så mjukt han bara kan ”Ja gör det” sen ler han stort mot de andra och går därifrån.

 

//

 

Det har gått mer än en timma men Ivar har inte kommit för att hitta honom. Ilskan inom honom har börjat avta, nu känner han sig faktiskt bara väldigt ledsen, bedrövad. Han gillar inte när Ivar blir sån här, avskyr den passivt aggressiva Ivar och blir sjukt stressad av det men han är van, det är bara så Ivar fungerar. I början hade han inte förstått någonting när det hände men efter ett tag hade han lärt sig att hantera det. Och ja, det hade tagit ett tag, för det hade varit så annorlunda jämfört med vad han hade varit van vid sen tidigare, med Even. Even skulle alltid prata om saker, in i minsta detalj. Jämt- hela tiden.

Han hade varit glad att slippa det, ett tag, men att få uppleva den totala motsatsen hade varit chockartat. Det hade, då, inte hänt så ofta men på sistone har det börja hända mer och mer och det har, ärligt talat, börjat kännas outhärdligt.

Isak tittar uppgivet ut över vardagsrummet som förvandlats till ett dansgolv. Magnus har satt upp en discokula samt en massa lampor i olika färger och folk dansar i dess sken. Han ser sig runt och plötsligt känns det som om han transporterats tio år tillbaka i tiden- den höga musiken, bordet med tomma ölburkar staplade ovanpå varandra och Magnus röst som hörs över allt och alla när han exalterat ropar ”EVEN! Du kom”.

Isak rycker till av att höra Evens namn och vänder sig om. Där står de, tillsammans i hallen, Even och Alexander. De ler och Magnus kramar om Even, skakar hand med Alexander. Isak stirrar, han vet att han gör det, men kan inte rå för det. Nånting hände mellan dem sist- han kan inte förneka det, och vad det nu än var, som egentligen hände, reagerar hans kropp på minnet av det, får hans hjärta att slå dubbla slag. Han lutar sig mot väggen, tar stöd för att inte ramla, gömmer sitt ansikte i händerna.

”Isak” hör han.

Alldeles bakom honom står Ivar och ler ett, vad han uppfattar som, lömskt leende innan han böjer sig fram och ger Isak en kyss. Kyssen tar andan ur honom och han kysser ivrigt tillbaka när Ivar pressar honom hårt mot väggen. De hånglar och han tar villigt emot det Ivar ger men det dröjer inte längre förrän Isak, med en frågande blick, drar sig undan från sin pojkvän. För det är något med det här som känns helt off. Ivar verkar totalt strunta i Isaks reaktion och lägger istället sin arm bestämt runt hans axlar.

Isak känner en hand på ryggen och vänder sig om, förväntar sig att se Even men till hans lättnad (eller kanske besvikelse- han vet inte riktigt) är det Magnus.

”Ska vi ta den där Whiskeyn nu eller?”

Det tar ett ögonblick innan Isak får fram ett ja och Magnus tar honom i handen och drar dem i riktning mot köket.. 

Ivar stannar dock tvärt och säger ”Nej, jag tror jag stannar kvar här.” och släpper sedan taget om Isaks axlar. Ger honom sedan en våt, oengagerad kyss innan han nonchalant säger ”Ses sen då!” och går mot mitten av vardagsrummet, där han ansluter sig till de han tidigare pratade med i köket.

 

//

 

Magnus häller upp omgång nummer tre i whiskkeyglasen. Isak känner sig yr och försöker protestera men det går inte Magnus med på. ”Bara en till” insisterar han.

”Ska du verkligen ha en till” andas någon in i hans öra.

Det är Even och han står alltför nära, alldeles för nära så Isak backar bakåt ett steg, skapar avstånd.

Han tittar utmanande på Even och sveper glaset. ”Jaså, det tycker du?” säger han sedan och tecknar åt Magnus att hälla upp ännu en.

”Vet du vad?” fortsätter han sen. ”Du är inte min pojkvän så du behöver inte oroa dig för mig. Det är längesedan det var du och jag” tillägger han trotsigt och närmar sig brännpunkten med stormande fart för detta är något de inte ska prata om. Varför han ändå nämner det vet han inte, kanske behöver han påminna sig själv, kanske vill han provocera.

Even nickar. ”Ja Isak, jag vet det” säger han och tystnar medan han intensivt stirrar in i Isaks ögon.

Isak knuffar till Even och går sedan ostadigt därifrån men Even följer efter honom, lämnar honom inte i fred, håller jämna steg med honom ända in i vardagsrummet. Där har tempot ändrats eftersom någon bestämt sig för att sätta på en tryckare. Mitt på dansgolvet, under discokulan, dansar Ivar och Alexander tätt intill varandra.

”När man ser dem så där, tillsammans, undrar man varför de någonsin gjorde slut.” hör han Even säga.

Isak svarar honom inte, vet att det bara är en retorisk fråga. Så de säger inget mer utan står bara där, stilla, och tittar på. Konstigt nog känner Isak att han faktiskt inte bryr sig längre. I alla fall inte lika mycket och inte när det gäller Ivar.

Den där överrenskommelsen, det de kommit överrens om, håller på att brista i sömmarna och han vet inte längre om han kan eller ens vill hålla fast vid den.

Kanske tänker Even detsamma. Kanske, bara kanske, gör han det och Isak måste få veta så han tar Evens hand i sin och frågar ”Vad händer nu?”

För någonting måste hända, de kan inte fortsätta så här.

 

 

 


	7. Att lita på sina instinkter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jag hade en låt som jag ville använda mig av till det här kapitlet men när jag läste igenom allt insåg jag att det inte alls funkar så jag spar den till nästa kapitel.  
> Istället får ni en annan låt som underbara Lisa_Ruvo skickade till mig. Det är en gammal 90talslåt som jag lyssnade mycket på när den kom.
> 
> Låten är "You're Gorgeous" och bandet Babybird 
> 
> Och sen vill jag poängtera att detta inte är en fic om "Swingers" om nu någon trodde det efter förra kapitlet :D ha ha ha

Det är några få händelser i Isaks liv som har gjort hans liv till vad det är. Några få händelser- han kan räkna dem på fem fingrar- som gjort skillnad, som förändrat allt.

Den allra första händelsen var när han lämnade sitt barndomshem, bodde i Eskilds källare och till slut flyttade in i kollektivet. Den fick bollen i rullning och satte igång en rad andra händelser.

Och nummer två, nummer två var väl egentligen den mest avgörande. Han träffade Even. Isaks hjärta sväller ännu vid minnet av den där första, omvälvande kärleken. Den som hade vänt upp och ned på precis allt, fått honom att komma ut och erkänna vem han faktiskt var. Isak hade fått en plats att höra till, en person som satt honom först.

Nummer tre gör fortfarande ont att tänka på och Isak gör det inte gärna. Nummer tre är något han aktivt brukar undvika. Även om det är många år sedan gör minnet, än idag, lika ont som det gjorde då. Dagen de bestämde sig för att göra slut, bryta upp, bär Isak alltid med sig, är något han aldrig kommer glömma.

Han känner den ännu så starkt- doften från syrénbusken där de kramade om varandra, grät och sade hej då för, vad de trodde var, den sista gången. Att gå ifrån Even, lämna honom vid syrénbusken just utanför uppgången till deras gemensamma lägenhet, var det mest upprivande han någonsin varit med om och är något han aldrig vill uppleva igen. De var för unga då för att förstå vad de hade, för unga för att veta vad de ville ha utav livet, så de tog ett beslut som han, i efterhand, inte var så säker på var det rätta.

En lång tid efteråt lovade Isak sig själv att aldrig falla så hårt för någon igen, övertygade sig själv om att det inte var värt det, men så träffade Isak Ivar. Ivar som med sin humor, sitt analytiska sätt och sinne för ordning och reda genast fångade Isaks intresse.

Han blev den fjärde i raden av viktiga händelser i Isaks liv. Allt kändes så lätt- naturligt och deras respektive liv blev, utan att det egentligen var meningen, snabbt ett gemensamt. Det var kanske inte en passionerad förälskelse som tog någon av dem med storm men de hade kul tillsammans och delade många intressen.

Ofta kom Isak hem från universitetet på kvällarna, upprymd, och ville berätta om en forskningsartikel han hade läst. Ivar lät honom såklart berätta färdigt och visade sedan Isak innehållet i sin egen ryggsäck. Mer ofta än sällan var det så att Ivar redan hade sett precis samma artikel, läst den och sedan skrivit ut den för att ta med hem och visa Isak.

Ivar hade en gång sagt ”Vi är som två pusselbitar du och jag Isak” och Isak hade hållt med, de var ju det.

Men det skulle snart visa sig att livet består av fler än två ynka pusselbitar, att ett pussel har många olika bitar och att det i varje pusselbit sitter fast en annan pusselbit som i sin tur sitter fast i ännu en.

Isak minns hur lyckliga de hade varit då. De hade faktiskt varit det, han kommer ihåg, vet att det inte endast är minnena som spelar honom ett spratt, som romantiserar det förflutna. Han kan tydligt minnas fina stunder mellan dem- men det var innan. Självklart har det funnits stunder även efteråt men de är färgade av de där andra pusselbitarna.

Det var en lördagsförmiddag och vårsolen hade stått högt på himlen. De hade vaknat mycket tidigare än vanligt, haft sex och sedan legat kvar i sängen medan de ömt hade kysst varandra. Ivar hade fått den briljanta idén att de skulle äta frukost ute på stan och de hade kommit överrens om ett café i Torshov med gångavstånd från deras lägenhet. Promenaden dit hade varit härlig, de hade gått hand i hand under en bekväm tystnad, stannat till, då  och då, och gett varandra små trevande kyssar, oförmögna att hålla sina händer och läppar i styr. Isak kommer så väl ihåg hur han hade tänkt att det inte kunde bli bättre, att livet var nästintill perfekt.

Men så hade de gått in på caféet, hängt jackorna över varsin stol och ställt sig i kö. Isak kan se det så klart framför sig, känner till och med doften av de nymalda kaffebönorna, ser de nyss ur ugnen uttagna brödstyckena, hör skrattet från någon tjej bakom sig och sen ”Ivar!”

Han minns hur Ivar hade ryckt till och tvärt dragit till sig sin hand vid åsynen av mannen framför dem.

”H-h-hej” hade Ivar stammat fram.

”Men vad kul att se dig. Fan jag har saknat dig. Det var alltför längesedan!”. Mannen var högljudd, hördes över hela lokalen. Isak gillade det inte.

Ivar hade nervöst skrattat till, vilket mannen framför dem inte hade uppfattat för han hade slängt sig över Ivar och gett honom en hjärtlig kram.

”Ja. Du med. Det måste ha varit över ett år sedan sist.”

Då hade Isak insett vem det var- Alexander, Ivars ex- DET exet, Ivars Even. Isak hade ställt sig lite vid sidan om, hade velat ge dem utrymme, en stund för sig själva. Medan Ivar och Alexander hade pratat på och fyllt i luckor från det senaste året hade Isak försökt föreställa sig hur han själv skulle reagera om Even dök upp så där plötsligt, hux flux.

Isak hade stått helt i sina egna tankar och funderat över detta när någon plötsligt hade sagt hans namn. "Isak?"

Han hade förvirrat tittat upp, harklat sig, sträckt fram handen, lett och sagt ”Hej”.

Isak hade mycket väl förstått varför Ivar en gång hade fallit för Alexander. Kanske hade han själv kunnat göra det.

Instinktivt hade Isak velat tycka illa om Alexander men det hade han inte gjort, Alexander hade inte gett honom någon anledning till det.

Det var vad han hade trott när han hade stått på cafét den där lördagseftermiddagen medan våsolen hade stått högt på himlen utanför. Det var vad han hade trott ända tills dörren bakom honom hade plingat till och Alexander hade öppnat munnen och fått ut ”Even! Äntligen, där är du ju!”

Isak hade inte vänt sig om direkt utan stått kvar, med ryggen till,  ännu en stund. Så det var inte det att han såg utan snarare det att han slogs av en doft, en bekant doft, en han inte hade känt på länge.  När han till slut hade vänt sig om hade han omedelbart fått sina misstankar bekräftade.

”Det här är min pojkvän, eller ja sambo säger man kanske nu när vi bor ihop.” hade Alexander sagt med glittrande ögon.

Even hade tittat på Isak en lång stund och sedan förvånat sagt ”Isak? Hej!”

Ivar hade rynkat på ögonbrynen och frågat ”Känner ni varandra?”.

”Ja? Känner ni varandra?” hade Alexander undrande upprepat.

Både Even och Isak hade vänt blickarna till sina respektive och svarat ”Ehhh.... ja?”

Då hade det gått upp ett ljus för Ivar ”Är det Even-Even?”

Samtidigt hade det gått upp även för Alexander vem Isak faktiskt var och han hade börjat skratta ”Ha ha ha. Nej men vad lustigt. Hur stora är oddsen för det liksom?”

Isak hade inte funnit det lika roligt men hade lett ändå och sagt ”Ja verkligen”.

Några dagar senare hade Ivar, helt apropå, utan förvarning meddelat att han hade bjudit över Alexander och Even på middag till helgen. Isak hade haft sina tvivel men det hade gått riktigt bra, så bra att de hade fortsatt träffa dem. Det hade gått så bra att de så småningom hade börjat kalla varandra för vänner.

Men de borde ha vetat bättre, borde ha förstått. Isak skulle ha litat på sina instinkter för då kanske han hade sluppit livshändelse nummer fem, den som nästan hade förstört allt.

 

//

 

Isak håller hårt i Evens hand. Den känns trygg, bekant. Han klämmer en extra gång innan han långsamt börjar släppa taget. Even rycker till och håller fast, vägrar släppa. Isak vänder sig om, nickar försiktigt och säger mjukt genom musiken ”Even, släpp min hand.”

Even skakar på huvudet och säger sorgset ”Jag kan inte.”

”Jo det kan du. Du måste!”

”Aldrig!”

Isak tittar på honom en stund och lossar sedan bestämt greppet Even har om hans hand.

”Vi sticker” säger Even och Isak suckar igenkännande, känner klumpen i halsen växa sig större.

Han har det på tungan, är så nära att säga det Even vill men sträcker istället bara fram sin hand och stryker hans kind, får fram ett ”Nej”

”Jo! Vi sticker var som helst. Eller vad var det vi sa?”

Even ber honom men han kan inte göra det. Isak kan bara inte.

”Vad skulle vi göra sen?” frågar han uppgivet, besegrad.

”Vad vi än vill” får Isak till svar.

”Vad vill vi då? Vad vill du?”

Even tar ett djupt andetag och öppnar munnen men Isak hindrar honom för han vill inte veta- inte ikväll. Kanske senare men inte här och inte nu.

”Jag måste gå till honom” säger Isak. ”Jag behöver ta med mig honom hem” tillägger han och inser hur sant det är. De ska hem. Ivar och han- tillsammans.

Even ler dystert och tvekar innan han nickar ”Ja, det kanske är bäst. Han förtjänar bättre än att vi bara försvinner”.

Isak tar en sista titt på Even innan han tar sig mot mitten av dansgolvet där Ivar och Alexander fortfarande dansar tätt intill varandra. När han kommer fram tar han lugnt och sansat tag i Ivars arm och säger ”Ivar säg hej då till Alexander så går vi hem.”

Ivar vacklar berusat till men gör som Isak säger och viskar sedan ett "Tack" in i hans halsgrop.

 

 

 


	8. FEM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Natten på hotellet" av Melissa Horn.
> 
> Tack till er som kommenterade och lämnade kudos på förra kapitlet. Det värmde!
> 
> Hoppas ni vill fortsätta läsa. <3
> 
> Kram till er alla!

”Ja. Ja absolut! Vad kul.”

Isak kan höra Ivars ivriga röst från köket och undrar vem han pratar med.

”Jo men han vill nog jättegärna följa med..”

Han spetsar öronen och undrar vad det är han ’nog väldigt gärna vill följa med på’. Isak menar inte att tjuvlyssna på samtalet men kan inte låta bli, speciellt eftersom han själv verkar vara en del utav samtalet.

Ivars röst ökar i styrka och verkar komma närmare. Isak lyfter blicken och ser att hans pojkvän nu står i dörröppningen till vardagsrummet. Ivar tittar på honom, ler ett stort insmickrande leende och fortsätter sedan exalterat med samtalet. ”Jag ska fråga honom. Han sitter här med en diger bunt jobbpapper och tittar på mig med den där stora rynkan mellan ögonbrynen. Den ja. Ja du vet.” skrattar Ivar.

Isak mimar ”VAD?”, sträcker ut händerna och tittar frågande på Ivar som sätter pekfingret framför sin mun och viskar ”Tyst! Vänta!”

”Ja, ok. Jag hör av mig sen då! Hälsa Even!”

”Var det Alexander?” frågar Isak när Ivar lagt på . Med ett slugt leende på läpparna nickar Ivar mot Isak och sätter sig bredvid honom på fotöljens armstöd.

”Kommer du ihåg den där lägenheten jag berättade om?”

”Lägenhet? Den i Grefsen? ” frågar han eftersom den är den enda han kommer på.

”Nej” suckar Ivar. ”Den i Malaga”.

”Ja. Kanske?” säger Isak långsamt medan han försöker minnas men misslyckas för han kan då inte minnas att Ivar nämnt något om en lägenhet i Malaga

”Alexanders föräldrar äger ju ett hus vid stranden där och vi brukade åka dit. Det har jag väl berättat? Isak, snälla! Varför minns du aldrig något jag berättar för dig?!”

”Men det gör jag väl ändå! ” försöker Isak.

Ivar ger honom en menande min, som för att säga 'yeah right' och fortsätter utan att vänta på ett svar ”och nu ska Alexander och Even dit över nyår. De undrar om vi vill följa med.”

”Ok?” svarar Isak.

”Ja? Vad säger du?”

Isak är inte så säker på att det är en bra ide så svarar inte genast på Ivars fråga. Egentligen vet Isak inte varför han tvekar, han har ingen anledning att göra det men det är något inom honom som säger att de borde stanna hemma, att de borde låta Alexander och Even åka till Malaga på egen hand medan de själva firar hemma hos Magnus och Vilde, som planerat.

”Men vad med Magnus och Vilde då? Är det inte lite sent att avboka?” frågar han.

”Äh, vi firade ju med dem förra året och dessutom är det dina vänner. Kan vi inte fira med en vän till mig den här gången?” replikerar Ivar.

Innan Isak hinner stoppa sig slinker det ur honom ”men Alexander är ju ingen vän, inte egentligen, eller hur?”. Han stänger munnen, förvånad över vad han faktiskt insinuerat och låter resten förbli osagt, säger inte 'Han är ändå ditt ex, blir det inte lite konstigt'. Isak vill inte vara en sån pojkvän så han sväljer ner orden och tittar ner på bunten med papper i sitt knä..

Ivar tittar ömt på honom och ler ”ok, så det är där skon klämmer.”

Isak skakar på huvudet och säger ”Nej, verkligen inte” och han menar det för han litar på Ivar och vet att där inte finns några gamla känslor kvar.

”Handlar detta om Even då alltså?”

”Ne-e-ej” stammar Isak fram och hör själv hur det måste låta i Ivars öron.

”Va? Är det på grund av Even? Är det det du försöker säga?”

Isak har inte låtit sig tänka i de banorna, har inte vågat, alltför rädd för vad han skulle finna om han började gräva, känna efter (fast om sanningen ska fram är det just det han gjort). Å andra sidan, är det verkligen så konstigt om gamla känslor gjort sig påminda då och då när de umgåtts? 'Det är väl bara normalt och inget att lägga större vikt vid' intalar han sig själv.

”Äh lägg av” säger han därför men känner hur hans röst inte riktigt övertygar någon utav dem, inte sig själv och definitivt inte Ivar. ”Nu är du löjlig. Jag menar bara att det är lite olustigt, även om vi alla kommer bra överrens. Vi två och våra ex liksom. Jag vet inte vad jag känner inför det.” lägger han sedan fort till.

”Visst!” svarar Ivar, rösten fylld av sarkasm. ”De vekar inte bry sig i alla fall. Så du är den enda som har problem med allt detta. Skärp dig för fan Isak!” och med de orden marscherar Ivar ut från vardagsrummet och in i badrummet, slänger igen dörren hårt efter sig.

Isak sitter kvar och stirrar efter honom medan han tänker "Du vet inte någonting. Du har inte sett blickarna Even ger mig. Du har ingen aning om hur mycker energi som går åt till att försöka trycka ner känslorna som uppstår och sen låtsas som ingenting.”

//

Solen har gått ner och det blåser lite. Isak sitter ute på den lilla verandan och huttrar lätt, trots att han har på sig sin adidasjacka. Den är förvisso tunn men 16 grader, i luften, är varmt om man jämför med Oslos minus 15 så han tänker att det ska gå bra ändå. Han sitter själv där ute vid bordet, som är uppdukat till middag för fyra personer, smuttar lite på sitt vin och tittar ut över havet. Solnedgången hade varit fantastisk. Ivar och Isak hade suttit på varsin stol och tittat på, sett hur solen långsamt hade försvunnit ner där borta i horisonten.

De är inne på dag nummer tre och det är första gången, på hela resan, som Isak får en stund för sig själv. Han passar på att njuta av det så gott han bara kan innan de andra återvänder. Ivar var tvungen att gå på toaletten, Alexander står och lagar mat och Even sprang ut för att köpa ännu några flaskor vin, vilket ger Isak denna behövliga paus från dem alla, en stund att andas ut.

Han slappnar av i sin ensamhet och känner hur spänningarna i hans axlar sakta men säkert försvinner. Det är ansträngade att hålla skenet uppe, att låtsas som ingenting, ansträngade att känna blå ögon på sig hela tiden och faktiskt vilja ha dem där men vara tvungen att ignorera det. Det är uttröttande att känna ett par andra ögon vaksamt följa hans varenda rörelse, misstänkt granskande. För Ivar är inte dum och känner på sig att något inte är som det ska, läser av Isak bättre än någon annan tidigare gjort.

Så när dörren ut till verandan sakta öppnas drar Isak en suck och sätter på sig sin bekymmerslösa mask igen. I tron om att det är Ivar som kommer tillbaka från toaletten ber han ”Älskling, kan du vara snäll att ta med dig filten från soffan, jag fryser lite”.

Ivar vänder sig om och kommer strax tillbaka med filten, lägger den över Isaks axlar, stoppar om honom.

”Tack fina du. Du är bäst!” säger Isak så kärleksfullt han bara kan och sträcker sin ena hand bakåt för att dra honom till sig i en kram.

”Tack själv” hör han.

”Ivar?” viskar han tveksamt.

”Nej, Even.”

Isak vänder sig om och finner sig själv öga mot öga med Even, deras läppar farligt nära. Innan han hinner reagera har Even lutat sig fram den sista millimetern och kysser honom. Isak kan inte hjälpa sig själv utan besvarar hungrigt kyssen. Läppar möter läpper och Isak vill aldrig sluta men tvingar sig till slut att dra sig undan.

”Even?” viskar han medan han oroligt tittar in i lägenheten, rädd att någon har sett dem.

Even har rest sig upp, kinderna är röda och han rör försiktigt vid sina läppar. Hans blick lämnar inte Isak. De stirrar på varandra förvirrat och Even öppnar munnen, slickar sig om läpparna och säger ursäktande ”Isak, förlåt, jag, jag”

”Isak! Kom och hjälp snälla!” hör han Ivar ropa inifrån köket och Isak ställer sig genast upp, vill fort in, vågar inte stanna kvar för att höra vad Even är på väg att säga.

När han passerar Even tar Even tag i hans arm, håller kvar honom och tittar sökande in i hans ögon ”Isak?”.

”Nej!” svarar han bara och går in men undgår inte den uppgivna sucken bakom sig.

//

Ivar klappar sig på magen och släpper ut en rap, säger ”Oj ursäkta. Jag är bara så mätt. Tror inte jag ätit den här mängden mat någonsin. Tack Alexander”

De andra skrattar och håller med, ger Alexander komplimanger för den fantastiska måltiden.

”Det var det bästa jag ätit på länge” säger Ivar och blinkar menande mot Isak. Isak vet vad den där blinkningen betyder ”Ja, jag kan inte laga mat. Ursäkta så mycket.” Han skrattar när han säger det.

För första gången under kvällen säger Even något och han tittar rakt på Isak när han gör det ”Ja, matlagning är ju inte hans starka sida precis. Jag försökte lära honom när vi var tillsammans men jag fick ge upp.”

Isak slutar andas när han hör Evens röst.

”Minns du när...” börjar Even men Isak avbryter honom med ett skratt som han hoppas låter genuint. Han avbryter för han vill inte gå dit, vill inte bli påmind om då, inte med deras kyss färsk i minnet.

”Ja ja. Jag är dålig på att laga mat. Det vet vi nu.”

”Det var inte det jag skulle...” fortsätter Even enträget men Isak skakar på huvudet.

”Vad är klockan?” frågar han fort för att byta ämne.

Ivar och Alexander växlar en blick, Isak märker det men väljer att låtsas som ingenting. Det är tyst kring bordet och skenet från lyktorna fladdrar över deras ansikten

”Vad är klockan?” upprepar han.

Ivar tittar på klockan ”23:50”.

”Redan?”

”Ja herregud!” säger Alexander och tar Evens hand i sin, kysser den ”tänk att det bara är tio minuter kvar av 2025 och tack för att vi får fira in det nya året med er. Vi är så glada över att vi får ha det här med er, eller hur Even?”

Even nickar instämmande men möter inte någon av dem med blicken.

Ivar ställer sig upp, tittar osäkert på Isak sedan på Even och slutligen på Alexander innan han frågar ”Vad tror ni, hinner vi ner till stranden?” och vänder sig om mot människorna som redan börjat samlas vid strandkanten i väntan på tolvslaget.

Alexander nickar entusiatiskt och hoppar upp från stolen, drar med sig Even. Ivar tittar frågande på Isak som sitter kvar. ”Kommer du?”

”Jag har druckit lite för mycket” ljuger han ”Så jag stannar här men gå ner du.”

Ivar kniper ihop läpparna och tittar på Isak med tvivel i ögonen, vänder sig sedan om, skyndar sig till de andra som väntar i hallen. Isak känner sig smått besviken, hade väl egentligen hoppats på att Ivar skulle försöka övertyga honom, tjata lite, men det gör han inte och efter den här kvällen vet Isak att han förtjänar det, han vet att han gör det.

Isak lägger ansiktet i händerna och snyftar till. Han förstår inte vad som händer, varför hans bröst värker, varför han bara vill gråta.

Isak hör de andras fotsteg mot den kullerstensbeklädda gatan, hör hur de avlägsnar sig och lämnar honom ensam kvar på verandan. Han ser sig omkring och finner en flaska prosecco bredvid stolen där Alexander just satt, han öppnar den, häller upp ett glas och skålar rakt ut i tomma intet.

”Skål” hör han från dörröppningen.

”Vad gör du här? Gick inte du till stranden med de andra?” frågar Isak med bruten stämma.

”Jag glömde min jacka.” får han till svar.

”Jag saknar dig” viskar han utan att tänka efter.

Helst av allt vill Isak be Even sätta sig ner bredvid honom, stanna kvar och ge honom ännu en kyss. Han vet att Even skulle göra det om Isak bara fick ut orden men det får han inte så Even plockar upp sin jacka från stolen och vänder sig om för att gå men stannar upp och säger ”Jag saknar dig med.”

Isak sveper sitt glas och reser sig upp, går bestämt fram till Even och kysser honom igen. Lättnaden över att vara nära Even sköljer över honom och det kommer som en sorts överraskning för han har inte insett hur mycket han faktiskt saknar Even, hur mycket han faktiskt fortfarande älskar.

”Isak?” hör han och hoppar förskräckt undan från Even som inte hinner förstå varför.

Even vänder sig om och blinkar med ögonen några gånger innan insikten slår honom ”Ivar?... fan förlåt.”

Ivar tittar på dem båda med ett sårat uttryck i ansiktet. Han öppnar och stänger munnen några gånger innan han slutligen säger ”Jag har ju märkt men jag trodde aldrig....Isak?”

Isak, som inte hittar något vettigt att säga, skakar på huvudet och tar ett steg mot sin pojkvän som backar undan och säger ”Det här...det tar vi inte nu”. Ivars röst brister och tårarna rinner. ”Detta tar vi fan inte nu. Alexander väntar på dig förresten Even”.

Ivar vänder sen tvärt och rusar därifrån. Even drar sina händer genom sitt hår, suckar och följer efter. Isak står ensam kvar.

//

De är tillbaka i Oslo på Gardermoen, resan hem har präglats av tystnad, ingen har sagt något om det som hände. Alexander trummar disträ på sin stora väska och harklar sig medan Isak aktivt undviker Even. Ivar står en bit bort, vid rullbandet, och väntar på sin väska- det är bara hans kvar. När den väl dyker upp är Ivar nära att missa den så Isak går fram till honom och pekar ”Är inte det din väska?”

Ivar skyndar sig fram och lyfter den med båda sina händer- den är tung och Isak vill hjälpa till men Ivar föser undan honom och säger ”Jag fixar det själv”.

Deras ögon möts och Isak viskar ”Ivar?” med rösten full av skuld.

”Nej Isak. Bara nej.”

De börjar långsamt ta sig mot utgången och när de kommer till ankomsthallen står de kvar en stund innan Alexander får fram ”Ni tar taxi hem, inte sant?”

De hade åkt till flygplatsen i Alexanders och Evens bil men det är underförstått att de inte åker hem tillsammans, inte efter allt som hänt.

”Ja” suckar Ivar ”Vi tar taxi”.

Alexander ger Ivar en lång kram och säger "hej då", ignorerar Isak helt och hållet och går sedan mot långtidsparkeringen.

Ivar nickar kort mot Isak innan han säger ”Jag går och ser om jag kan hitta en taxi”.

Isak väntar kvar, tittar ner på det blanka golvet och väntar på att Even ska säga något. Det tar en stund men sen säger han äntligen ”Isak jag är så ledsen.”

"Ja, jag med".

 

 

 

 


	9. Det här är det som blev

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Låt att lyssna på: "Det Här Är Det Som Blev" av David Urwitz.
> 
> Vill bara göra er uppmärksamma er på att denna INTE har en "HEA"tagg (Happily Ever After). Så ni som är känsliga för det bör sluta läsa nu. Men jag skulle ändå vilja hävda att det inte är hard core angst utan mer melankoliskt. Men bara så ni vet, ni har blivit varnade! :)

Taxin stannar rätt utanför porten. Isak stiger ut i kylan och drar med sig en full Ivar. Deras andetag bildar stora vita moln när värme möter kyla. Isak böjer sig ner, sticker in huvudet i bilen och betalar chauffören som ger Isak en lätt nick och sedan stänger bildörren, åker iväg och lämnar dem ensamma kvar. Egentligen ville Isak be tacxichauffören om hjälp, med att få Ivar hem och upp i lägenheten, men innan han hann göra det stod de ensamma kvar där på trottoaren.

Isak har inget annat val än att på egen hand försöka. Det är nästintill omöjligt för Ivar har svårt att hålla sig på benen. Isak håller Ivar hårt fast, händerna kring hans midja. De få meterna till porten känns outhärdligt avlägsna med en halvsovande, påverkad man lutandes mot honom.

”Ivar, vakna! Snälla. Jag kan inte bära dig uppför trapporna.”

Ivar blinkar till och svarar förvirrat ”Va?”

”Tror du att du kan gå själv? Jag tror inte jag orkar bära dig.”

Det tar tid men de tar sig helskinnande upp till lägenheten där Ivar stupar i säng och somnar på en gång. Isak står och tittar på Ivar en stund innan han börjar klä av honom

Isak suckar uppgivet, när han gör det, för detta har han verkligen inte lust med men får genast dåligt samvete. Ivar brukar inte bli full på det här viset- att det blev som det blev ikväll är helt och hållet Isaks fel. Han minns ännu den gången Ivar drack så här mycket sist, sist Ivar blev så här full. Även då var han den bidragande orsaken- det är han smärtsamt medveten om.

För Ivar, han gillar att ha kontroll och gör allt för att inte mista den. Därför dricker han, i vanliga fall, inte så mycket. Något glas vin här och där, ja, men det är allt. Oftast är det Ivar som får hjälpa Isak upp för trappor, inte tvärtom. Men två gånger har Ivar hängett sig, släppt på sina djuptgående spärrar. Då och ikväll. Och Isak bär skulden. Han klandrar sig själv lika mycket nu som han gjorde då.

Även om Jonas, när Isak berättade vad som hade hänt, hade lett och sagt ”Man själv är ansvarig för sina egna handlingar ingen annan” så fortsatte han klandra sig själv- har aldrig riktigt slutat göra det.

Isak hämtar fåtöljen från vardagsrummet och ställer den bredvid sängen. Den är otymplig men bekväm att sova i. Isak hämtar den för Ivar tar upp hela sängen med sin kropp som är tung som bly. Han skulle kunna bädda upp bäddsoffan men vill vara nära efter en kväll som den här, vill visa att han bryr sig trots sitt beteende de senaste veckorna. För är det något han vet, trots all förvirring han känt sen nyårsafton, så är det att han älskar mannen där i sängen. Det finns tillfällen då Isak stänger av och inte känner något alls men den innerliga vänskap och kärlek de byggt upp under åren kommer alltid tillbaka till honom såsmåningom- det vet han.

Isak lutar sig fram i fåtöljen där han sitter och stryker pekfingret över Ivars rödflammiga ansikte och viskar ”Jag älskar dig”. Sen lutar han sig bak igen och försöker somna.

”Sa han att han flyttade ut förra veckan? Att de tar en paus?” hör han lågt från sängen.

Hans hjärta börjar dunka hårdare, han slutas andas för en sekund men trycker undan det och säger lugnt ”Ok. Sov nu. Vi pratar imorgon.”

En suck ljuder i rummet innan Ivar öppnar munnen igen och säger ”Jag älskar dig också- så mycket.”

//

Isak sitter i Jonas skruttiga gamla bil. Att den gick igenom besiktningen även denna gång förvånade honom men Jonas är överlycklig och klappar kärleksfullt instrumentbrädan, säger ”Kan du tänka dig? Ska vi ta en sväng?”

De tar en tur runt Oslos gator med musik strömmande ut ur högtalarna. De sjunger med i låtarna och skrattar medan Jonas sätter foten på gasen och trycker lite extra på den då och då. Vid ett rödljus stannar de, låter folk gå över vägen.

Plötsligt säger Jonas ”Är inte det där Even och Alexander” och sätter handen mot biltutan för att göra sig till känna men Isak hindrar honom.

”Nej. Låt dem gå förbi”

”Va varför då? Jag trodde ni var vänner nu. ”

Isak tar ett djupt andetag och berättar om resan till strandhuset, nyårsafton och kyssen (eller rättare sagt kyssarna).

Jonas stirrar på honom med ett förbryllat uttryck och säger ”Ok. Vad händer nu då?”

Isak böjer skuldmedvetet på huvudet och fortsätter ”Jag skulle ringt men det har varit så mycket det senaste månaderna”.

Jonas nickar och kör in mot vägkanten, stänger av bilen och sätter sig bekvämt, lyssnar.

”Först kyssen och sedan det att Even tog ett beslut att flytta ut från hans och Alexanders lägenhet.”

”Flyttade Even ut? Frågar Jonas. ”Var, när?”

Isak drar händerna genom håret och medger sedan ”Jag var på väg bort jag med, är det ännu kanske. Jag vet inte vad jag ska göra, vad som är rätt och fel.”

”Men varför går de då där tillsammans, hand i hand?”

Isak tittar på Jonas och ögonen fylls med tårar som han torkar bort. ”Vi pratade och kom fram till att det var för det bästa”

"Vadå?"

"Att inte vara tillsammans, att stanna."

Jonas skakar på huvudet och öppnar munnen för att säga något men Isak stoppar honom, lägger en hand över hans läppar och ber ”Säg inget, snälla! Vi har våra skäl så säg inget, jag orkar inte höra dina invändningar! Det är som det är, ok?”.

//

Isak sitter vid det uppdukade bordet och väntar. Inifrån badrummet hör han hur Ivar visslar en glad melodi och han börjar le. Melodin är bekant och lugnar honom, får honom att känna sig hemma. Från köket anar han en doft av vitlök för på spisen står det en chilli con carne och småputtrar. De har gjort det enkelt i år och lagar något som Isak faktiskt förstår sig på hur man gör. Han ser sig om i vardagsrummet och reser sig från stolen, går mot köket för att titta till maten. I dörröppningen vänder han sig om. Ljusen står på plats, tallrikarna är framdukade, bestick och vinglas likaså. Ovanför bordet, fäst i taklampan, hänger en banderoll. Isak läser högt vad som står skrivet på den ”Gott nytt år 2033”.

//

Klockan närmar sig tolvslaget när Even sedvanligt höjer glaset och säger ”Gott nytt år då! Låt 2033 bli lika bra som 2032” och kramar om Alexander.

Isak tittar ner på sin blå slips, tittar sen försiktigt på Even och märker att hans blå ögon, för en sekund, vilar på samma ställe. Deras ögon möts flyktigt och Isak tycker sig ana ett stänk av svart i dem som fort blinkas bort.

"Allt är som det ska" intalar han sig själv.

Han är lycklig, är precis där han vill vara. Trots det kommer en känsla över honom, en han annars så effektivt lyckas hålla borta- trycka ner. För ett ögonblick fyller den honom, gör det svårt att andas....

**Är det här allt som blev?**

Han vänder sig mot Ivar, harklar bort klumpen som växer sig större i halsen och ger honom en kyss medan nyårsraketerna utanför lyser upp natthimlen i regnbågens alla färger.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tack för att ni läst! Ett extra tack till er som tog er hela vägen ner hit till end notes. Ni är underbara!
> 
> Hade ett annat slut framför mig från början men fick låten skickad till mig och kunde inte motstå. Tänker ändå att det måste finnas några Evakfans som gillar samma som jag, även om ni är få ;)
> 
> Puss och kram till alla angstälskare där ute! <3 <3 <3


End file.
